Boogeyman
The Boogeyman is a embodiment of nightmares . he (the boogeyman can be either male or female depending on its body it inhabbits but for the sake of argumenthe will be refered to as a HE) is a diembodied demon that has always existed ever since the dawn of evil. since he is only a spirit he has no phyisical form unless the engery is tense enouth . he cant do any harm out in his unkown spirit form. so instead he inhabits human bodies evrey 20 to 30 years . he serves as the mian antagonist of the sequel to ghost gouls and spirits oh my . his true form is unkown but the bodies he inhabits vary . in the film his human body is nathan danils . and he has a credit card for evrey country he visits with a difrent name (for ecample in japan he is known as oni and in mexico he is kown as el coco) . in the film he attempts to inhabit the body of willie (Vanessa's newborn half brother) so he can continue to exist. although he is famous for brining fear into children but he never physicly harms a child ( with exeption of a group of teenage deiluntuiets and attempts to fight Phineas and Ferb and thier friends ) . he rarely interacts with adults as long as they dont know he is . he often pose's as a babysitter or a drifter on school grounds . he doesnt always haunt closets he also walks through the park on clear nights sometimes he offers kids candy and car pooling. once he reveal's his true colers in the climax he kidnaps willie and attempts to fase into his body but was prevoked in a battle with phineas and ferb . he sumons a hored of ghouls and demons . he attempts to escape but was held back by laser beams and was deafted at the blade of the sowrd of the archangel st micheal traping him in a state of limbo forever. this technicly makes him deceased as he was physiclly desytroyed and his evil spirit was exorsied from this world. although his demise might only be temporary as his spirit could simply be sevrely damgaed and would take at least twenty years to recover physical apearance although he has no true form he does enters human bodies wich vary . but in his currant body he apears to be in his mid 20's . short black hiar a heavy gray shirt and black jeans and dark colored trench coat . he has irish green eyes and carrys a kane . he is probebly voiced by leonardo di'caprio or zac efron qoutes *hey kids......you want some candy?.....dont worry i wont bite .....hard *oh please phineas ......for decades parents tell you i dont exist and dont think just becuse your a ghost hunter they'll belive you *now you know .......now you know who i am .........now you know WHAT YOUR DEALING WITH *(''imatateing hanibal lecther) '''ello clarice *come out and play kiddies.....come out and play *come with me .....last thing you want is teachers parents or whatever has got you off ugly *we can play forever ....would you like that ? *i think a just swallowed a bird .....ironicly i think it was a swallow Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:undead Category:Males Category:Unknowns Category:Fanon Works Category:Evil! Category:Deceased Characters